


Proposal

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, klance angst, klance fluffiness, klance proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: "Lance had just said no to his proposal."





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote for my Instagram (same username if you wanna check it out) and that I'm slowly updating.

“No!”

Keith felt the floor taken from under him at Lance's answer.

“Wh-what?”

“No Keith… I mean… I… Ugh!” Lance stuttered, closing his eyes shut as his face creased in total bafflement.

Keith's heart hammered painfully, each pound threatening to burst in a panicky fear as he restlessly waited.

He felt suddenly too pathetic with his knee on the floor, the box in his hand trembling so much he thought the ring would tumble down.

Keith was frozen in place.

He couldn't move, couldn't even stop his mouth from hanging open, the ghost of Lance's name quivering there, too scared to leave his lips but also longing to call out his name.

Lance had just said _no_ to his proposal.


	2. Part 2

As the seconds ticked agonisingly slow, Lance tried to control his own hammering heart as it rang loudly in his ears.

He breathed in. Breathed out. Breathed in. Breathed out again.

_Will you marry me?_

Keith's question lingered in the air and all Lance said was _No._

He breathed in!

_Fuck! I said no!_  

He snapped his eyes opened, a choked up gasp of shock rushing out.

Keith stood immovable, still on one knee and face completely devoid of any other emotion but clear fright and total anguish.

"You… you don't want to ma-marry me?” Keith's voice wavered.

"Keith… it's not that,” Lance felt his own panic at the situation bubbling inside.

Keith stared back at him in complete desolation, a salty tear hanging on his eyelid, threatening to fall alongside Lance's composure.

“No, Keith… this isn't how it was supposed to happen,” Lance huffed, his heart melting at Keith's quivering pout.

He looked miserably adorable.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 6 of my Klance Proposal drabble 🤗

Keith watched as Lance slumped down in front of him, on their carpeted bedroom floor, his face crumpled.

Keith's heart seemed to plop to the ground, to shatter into millions tiny pieces as he tried as hard as he could not to cry. But he was at his limit, his entire body taut and ready to break down at the minimum thing.

“This is so not how I planned this,” Lance mumbled shaking his head. “You just had to go ahead and ruin it for me.”

“What do you mean?” Keith found his voice again though it almost choked him as it closed around the lump in his throat.

“I mean,” Lance lifted his head back to him and his blue eyes softened, a slow smile tugging at his lips. “Once again you're ahead of me.”

Keith swallowed as Lance carefully clasped the box containing his heart and closed it, his fingers trembling and hot on his skin.

“You see,” Lance continued, his movements slow as he reached into his pocket, blushing fiercely in some kind of embarrassment. “I had this wonderful idea of taking you back to those ruins you liked so much. In a few weeks there will be a meteor shower. Oh, that would've been the perfect moment, the perfect opportunity.”

Keith heard Lance's words but they didn't seem to make any sense to him.

But then Lance took something from his pocket and realisation dawned on him, clear as crystal and his entire body shook with the sigh of relief that overtook him.

In his hand Lance held a box similar to his - Keith's was blue while Lance's was red - and glanced back at him flustered and so adorable Keith's heart climbed back into his chest, expectant.

_Hopeful._

"It's not that I don't want to marry you Keith,” Lance said unswervingly, his tone soothing just as his expression.

“I wanted to propose to you first,”


	4. Part 4

Lance watched Keith's expression switch faster than the speed of light. One second he had the most disconsolate look brimming in his eyes, the next his entire face lit up in utter elation, a big smile spilling now tears of happiness.

It filled Lance's heart with such love, such _certainty_ he laughed contentedly.

He was absolutely, one-hundred percent, without any doubts whatsoever sure that he truly, really, deeply more than anything wanted to marry Keith.

He had been for a long time.

“You fucking ass,” Keith said shoving Lance lightly before abruptly pulling him into his arms, his lips on his hair. “You scared me there for a moment you know?”

“Yah, I know, I know. I'm so-” Lance's apology was cut short by a sudden kiss on his lips.

It took Lance a moment to regain his bearings when they broke apart, this kiss having sent him to the confines of his sanity and back again.

Keith only kissed him like that when he was on the brink of a breakdown, wanting to remind himself that Lance was real.

And that kiss had been real enough for Lance to lose his breath momentarily.

As he always did.

“You nearly gave me heart attack,” Keith commented exhaling all of his previous fears out of his weary lungs and relaxing  distinctly.

Lance rested his hand on his chest, his heartbeat frantic under his palm and it echoed the loud percussion of his own heart.

It was almost like they shared one heartbeat.

“Seems pretty fine to me now,” Lance joked shrugging his shoulders jokingly.

“Well, it wasn't a minute ago when I thought you were rejecting me,” Keith countered with another playful shove before he paused and looked down at the two boxes, each bearing the promise of their future.

“What is it?” Lance asked.

“You didn't say yes either,” Keith replied and Lance's heart lurched at the forlorn expression that dampened Keith's previous joy.

“No, I didn't,” Lance said calmly. “Because now is my turn.”


	5. Part 5

Lance's smile was endearing though there was the hint of something mischievous dangerously tugging at the corner of his lips. It deepened the soft dimple on his right cheek and lit his blue eyes dazzlingly.

“Keith Kogane,” he began opening his red box to reveal a silver ring, an exact match to Keith's chosen one. He almost burst out laughing at how in perfect sintony they both were. “Will you, after I tried to killed you with a stroke, marry me?”

“I should answer no as a payback,” Keith said amusedly returning Lance's mischievous grin to which he accepted with a nod of his head.

“I sure do deserve it,” he replied. But then he pressed on, a hand grabbing Keith's and pressing it to his chest. “Here, you can feel my own heart; will you marry me?”

“I proposed first, what do you think?” Keith exclaimed slightly breathless, clearly feeling the way Lance's heart pounded heavily inside his ribcage. It surprised Lance he couldn't also hear it for at sure as hell was it deafening him. “I'll marry you if you'll marry me.”

“Keith, I think that's the purpose of proposals,”

“It's frustrating isn't it?” Keith asked with a wink and Lance rolled his eyes, Keith's hand still pressed against his chest, right over his heart.

Claiming it once again.

“So, are we going to spend the day proposing to each other until one of us finally says yes?”

“Oh, I know of ways that will make you say yes first,” Keith purred.

Keith leaned forward, closing in on Lance with intent glistening in his eyes and purpose on his lips. And this time he gave a full heartedly chuckled as Lance's heart skipped at the contact, blood rushing to his brain, face, _everywhere._

“Shut up mullet,” he shushed waving his arms around Keith's neck and pulling I'm further in.

He knew Keith was playing with him, seducing him with hot kisses and burning touches until Lance finally gave in and accepted his proposal.


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys, the last part of my Klance drabble the Proposal that I've been slowly updating on Instagram. 
> 
> Happy reading 😊

“Man, we're both idiots,” Keith commented playing with Lance's fingers, the silver band flashing with the fading light sneaking through the window. He had an arm around his shoulders, tucking Lance to his side and feeling the warmth of his body against him.

“Speak for yourself,” Lance retorted feigning indignation. “If you hadn't ruined my plans you would have been the first to say yes.”

Keith chuckled. After all the panicking and all the frustration, he had managed to make Lance say yes to his proposal first. Such triumph coursed smugly through him, mingling with the still surreal feeling of being engaged.

“We're engaged,” Lance said incredulously as if he had just read Keith's his thoughts. He giggled ecstatically, shaking his head in disbelief as he stared at his hand. Then he stiffened and sat down on their bed, staring wide-eyed back at Keith. “Oh my God, holy shit, Keith… we're engaged.”

He opened his mouth in total bewilderment until another giggle escaped his lips, his blue eyes pooling with tears of what Keith could only describe as rapturous happiness.

Keith pulled Lance back down to his arms as a deep laugh thundered through his entire body, electrifying ever sensitive nerve of his awareness with such certainty it almost overwhelmed.

“Yes, we are,” Keith said brushing Lance's brown hair from his temple and kissing him there.

Lance's arms were then wrapped around his torso, his chin resting on his chest as his eyes gleamed happily at him.

“Fiancé,” he said trying out the word as he grabbed Keith's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing his ring. The sight almost took Keith's breath away and this time he was sure Lance noticed his near heart attack for he flashed him a tantalising smile before repeating the word. “My fiancé. My future husband.”

“Keep that up and I won't survive till the bloody wedding,” Keith said silencing Lance's laughs with a kiss.

But Lance kept repeating the words whenever they broke apart to breathe, mouthing them as he trailed kisses up Keith's neck and murmuring them at his ear.

And with each gratifying touch, Keith was unequivocally certain of his decision.

Keith repeated the words back at Lance and was pleased to notice how his reaction mirrored his, how they heated his movements and how they lingered deliciously warm in the air they sucked in to share another kiss.

This was the man he irrevocably loved. His fiancé, his husband-to-be, the undeniable love of his life and his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I loved writing this and I'm gonna miss writing it. It was so fun to write and develop, just as much as it was playing with my followers and making them suffer a little before giving them the fluffiness they deserve 🤗
> 
> I truly hope you'd like it. If you did, please let me know by leaving me some kudos or commenting, subscribing or simply by bookmarking this. It always means a lot to us 😊
> 
> Thank you for reading and remember Kick 💜


End file.
